Undeniably Yours
by XDracoxHermioneX
Summary: A DracoxHermione fanfic that takes place after Deathly Hallows. I guarentee you'll love it!
1. Prologue: The Aftermath

A/N: This takes place right after Voldemort dies, so disregard the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows please. Thanks!

Prologue: The Aftermath

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as Voldemort fell, the recoil of his own spell finally resulting in his permanent death. No horcruxes to save him, no chance of him ever returning. He was, at last, dead.

We cheered. All of us who stayed and fought, who suffered losses, and who risked everything to overthrow Voldemort, have become victorious. Amongst all the cheering and clapping, a chant broke out. "Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore's Army!" One by one, people joined in, until everyone was chanting it.

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone," Professor McGonagall called out over the noise of the crowd. A hush fell over the everyone, and they all turned to the middle of the room where she stood atop a table. "Though we triumphed against Voldemort and his supporters, it was not without a cost. Many have sustained wounds, and some have given the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the safety of Wizardkind. And for that, we will always be grateful.

"Now, we must care for the injured. I would like students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to carry the mildly injured up to their dorms and care for them. Ravenclaws and Professors, I would like you to take the more seriously injured to the Ravenclaw dorms. Madam Pomfrey has a broken leg and is currently unconscious, so Professor Flitwick and I will tend to her. Once she is awake and can walk, she will go treat those in the Ravenclaw dorms. Until then, just try to keep them alive and as healthy as you can. I expect the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs will be able to treat their patients. Okay everyone, let's get working."

We dispersed, and I walked to the closest person to me. Their robe was covering their face, so I carefully moved them to the side. "You have got to be kidding me." I said under my breath. It was Draco Malfoy, lying unconscious in front of me. He had a big gash on the left side of his face that ran from his temple to the middle of his cheek. Should I treat him? He was the enemy. But after all, weren't we supposed to be the good guys? The good guys were, technically, supposed to help everyone who needed it, even the enemy.

After moments of pondering the situation, I decided to help him, just this once. I picked him up, and followed a group of other Gryffindors into their common room. I then took him upstairs in the girl's dorm, where the Head Girl, who was, in fact, a Gryffindor this year, was standing and politely giving orders.

"Please lie the injured on your bed, everyone, this dorm will be serving as a hospital for the next few days. Care for one person at a time, that way we can be sure each patient gets your full, undivided attention. I want first through third years getting hospital supplies from the hospital wing, fourth and fifth years getting potion ingredients from the dungeons, and sixth and seventh years treating patients." She said. I laid Draco down on my bed and frowned. I would have to care for him? Ugh.

"Hello, miss," a little second year said to me. "I would just like to inform you that we already have supplies here for dressing cuts. They're over there." He said, pointing to a corner. "Thank you." I said.

I grabbed what I needed and set them on my nightstand. Grabbing the washcloth, I dunked it into the bucket of warm water and started dabbing off the dried blood around the cut on Malfoy's face. It was a lot deeper than I thought, and though he probably should have been put in the Ravenclaw dorms, I felt I had enough skill to treat it. Every once in awhile, I dipped the washcloth back into the bucket, until finally it was as clean as it would get. "Someone get me a mortar and pestle, a cup of clean water, and some Yarrow and Calendula please." I said. A fourth year brought them to me, and I thanked her as she ran off to get some Elderflower for Padma Patil, who was three bed down from her treating Neville Longbottom.

I grinded the two plants down and made a paste, then applied some to a bandage that I put on Malfoy's cut. I conjured a chair next to the bed and sat down, seeing as I had to stay here until he wakes up.

Every few hours or so, I exchanged the bandage for a fresh one, so it would heal faster. One day elapsed, and Madame Pomfrey was up on her feet again, and tending to those that were laying in the Ravenclaw dorm. Half of the patients were gone; all having been treated properly and fully healed. Another day elapsed, and there were only three patients left, and one third year who stayed to assist me, Lavender Brown, and Ginny Weasley. Lavender's and Ginny's patients had left that night, and it was only me and Malfoy left. Figures. On the third day, he finally woke up.

**Draco's POV**

I awoke with a start, and bolted up. My head pounded because of the sudden movement, so I laid back down. Remembering the events of the past 24 hours, or at least the ones I'd been conscious for, seeing as I had no idea how long I'd been out, I put my left arm in front of me and pulled down the sleeve. The place where my Dark Mark used to be was just bare skin. It was gone. He was gone.

I sighed in relief, and smiled wider than I'd ever smiled before. I had never liked Voldemort; my father was the one who made me serve him, even though I had pleaded and begged him not to. I'll never forgive him for using me as his puppet.

I looked around, only just becoming aware of my surroundings, and saw red and gold decorations lining the wall. Sitting in a chair next to the bed I just realized I was in, was that filthy mudblood Granger. She was fast asleep.

"Wake up, Mudblood." He said, and she stirred, then after a few minutes, woke up. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days. You're the last one to wake up."

"Is Voldemort dead?" I asked, having to confirm it.

"Yes."

"And my father?"

"Dead too."

I smiled. "Good."

"Am I really that tired? I thought I just heard you say good."

"I did, Granger. You don't know me, so butt out."

"Sorry." She said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

"When can I leave, anyway?"

"The sooner the better; that's my bed."

"Oh, well in that case, maybe I'll stay a little longer…"

"Malfoy, get out."

"How rude, being ungrateful to someone who saved you. I guess Potter must have rubbed off on you."

"You, save me? Ha! Like I'd believe that, you aren't even on our side!"

"It's true! My father was aiming a Killing Curse at you, and I stopped him. He gave me this," I pointed to the cut on my cheek, surprised to find it all patched up. "We dueled, until I was finally able to use the Killing Curse on him. So you're welcome, ungrateful little Mudblood."

"Why would you want to help me? You're a Death Eater!"

"No, not anymore!" I showed her that my Dark Mark was gone. "And the only reason I was one in the first place was because my father made me! And he- wait, wait. Look at me, trying to prove to you that I'm not the bad guy. Haha, I'm so stupid." I said. I got up and went down the stairs, and I could've sworn I heard a faint "Thank you." as I left.

However, the question did remain; why was I trying to prove to her that I'm good? I headed down to the Great Hall; not for any particular reason, but I did assume I could get the latest news there. I opened the door, and stepped into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 1: Restoring Hogwarts

A/N: I hope that you liked the prologue, and I am happy to introduce chapter one! Reviews are appreciated, but of course not required.

A/N2: Sorry, no romance yet. But there will be soon.

Chapter One: Restoring Hogwarts

**Hermione's POV**

I was sitting in that chair five minutes after Malfoy left. Did he really save me? Though I didn't trust him, I could've sworn that at the battle I saw him out of the corner of my eye. But being a Slytherin and a Death Eater or ex-Death Eater or whatever he was, why would he want to save me, much less kill his father or join our side. Did he speak the truth? I didn't want to believe him, but I think he did save me. But why should I care? Why do I care? If I learned anything in the Order of the Phoenix, it was to trust no one. Still, it makes me wonder.

"Hermione, you coming down to the Great Hall? The feast is about to start!" I heard Neville call up the stairs. Anxious to get out of the dorm room, I called down a "Ya!" and grabbed my robe, throwing it on as I went out the door.

**. . .**

There was a single table taking up most of the Great Hall, and people everywhere. There seemed to be no particular order to things, people randomly scattered around the table. I spotted Harry, looking down at a large piece of parchment I recognized as the Marauder's Map. He was probably checking to see if everyone was there.

Apparently, I was the last person to arrive, because he had everyone sit down soon after I walked through the door. I took the only empty seat, which was next to Luna Lovegood, and- ugh- Draco Malfoy. Luna waved at me, and I gave her a little wave back,

"Attention, attention," Professor McGonagall said. "Now that-" She began, but was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

"Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet!" The reporter shouted. Groans overtook the crowd; everyone hated Rita Skeeter. "Ah, Mr. Harry Potter! Anything to say about the events of the past couple of days?" She asked dramatically, her Quick Quotes Quill floating next to her, along with a piece of parchment.

"Rita, I have nothing to say to you, and I never will! You twist everything I say!" Harry said angrily.

She turned to her Quill and parchment and spoke to the quill. "Harry is extremely shaken by the Battle of Hogwarts, and is still mourning the many casualties this has resulted in; he still goes teary at the mention of his parents-"

"Skeeter, get out of here!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Rita just turned back to the parchment. "Everyone is on edge here at Hogwarts, even the Professors are baffled by the fact that their own Headmaster betrayed them-"

"OUT!" Professor McGonagall shouted forcefully. Rita turned and headed out the door, still muttering to her Quick Quotes Quill. "Tension is at a new time high for Hogwarts, and this reporter…" Her voice finally faded away, and Harry used his wand to shut the door.

"Now that Voldemort is dead, we have to focus on bringing our school back to the top. We have some rules to put in place and decisions to make. Everyone in this room can vote and make nominations on anything we discuss. First matter to vote on is the head of the school. Any nominations?" Professor McGonagall asked. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"I formally nominate Mrs. Minerva McGonagall for the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said.

"I second that." Harry said from across the table.

"Any other nominations?" After nobody raised their hand, she spoke. "Okay, all in favor raise your right hand." Every hand at the table flew up. "All opposed?" Not a single hand was raised.

"Passed. Thank you all for having confidence in me. Now, there are a few rules that will be effective immediately. First, all students wishing to remain at Hogwarts over the break are welcome to do so; I will post a sign-up sheet in the common area. Second, I am officially abolishing House tables in the dining hall to encourage inter-house friendships. All other House-related events, for example Quidditch and House Cups, will remain as they are. Are there any other suggestions?" She called on a Ravenclaw girl a few seats down from me.

"I think we should bring back the Yule Ball."

"I second that." Ginny said.

"Okay, all in favor?" I raised my hand, and so did most of the students.

"All opposed?" Only about a dozen students raised there hands; Malfoy was one of them. Big surprise there.

"Passed. Any others?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Yes?"

"I think we should have a spring Quidditch season too." Harry said.

"I second that." Ron said. I smiled. Those boys and their Quidditch.

"All in favor?" It was another unanimous vote; everyone's hands shot up.

"All apposed?" Not a single hand was raised.

"Passed. Any others?" Everyone remained silent, and she took that as a no. "None? Okay. I would like to remind everyone that the Hogwarts Express leaves from Hogsmeade Station tomorrow morning at 8:30. And now, we eat!"

Food appeared on the table, and I ate more than I had eaten in months.

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting in the common room with Crabbe and Goyle. They had some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and were eating big handfuls all at once, grimacing at the taste, then proceeding to repeat the process. Such idiots. Sometimes I wonder how they've managed to pass first year.

"Draco, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." Pansy Parkinson said, coming through the portrait hole. "What did I do?" I asked. She just shrugged. Sighing, I got up and exited the portrait hole. Considering the Slytherin dormitories are located down near the dungeons, it takes awhile to get up to the higher floors.

When I finally got up to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmistress' office, I saw that I was not alone. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were just arriving as well.

I ignored them, and they ignored me. "Dumbledore." Potter said, and the gargoyle moved to reveal a spiraling staircase. The four of us stepped on, and it took us up to the door. He used the bronze knocker, and Professor McGonagall called out from inside. "Come in and have a seat."

He opened the door, and we filed in and sat in the seats surrounding the desk. "Now, you are probably wondering why you are here. It is about your education. Mr. Potter, Weasley; Ms. Granger, you were all absent this past year, and I would highly recommend coming back to Hogwarts next year to serve your seventh year, take your N.E.W.T.s, and graduate. Mr. Malfoy, I would like to inform you that you missed many assignments and classes, thus failing your seventh year. I suggest you do the same. What do you all say?"

"I'd love to stay for another year." Potter said.

"Me too." Weasley said

"I'll stay for another year." Granger said.

Professor McGonagall turned to me, and I thought for a moment.

"Why not." I said

"Good. You each will be receiving your Hogwarts letters over the summer by owl as usual. Now, get a good night's rest, because tomorrow the Hogwarts Express leaves."

We all exited down the stairs, then parted ways as I headed down to the Slytherin dorm and they headed up to the Gryffindor dorm.


End file.
